I Gotta Find You
by xJB.Love
Summary: Abby and Joe, living seperate lives, feel like theres something missing.. until something happens that changes their summer forever. The jonas brothers are not famous in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

I Gotta Find You

**Chapt. 1 (Introduction)**

**  
**_Abby's Perspective._

"Abby, get your ass over here!," said my best friend Taylor.  
"Just wait a minute, you impatient freak!" i said, laughing. i felt the warm water rush up burrying my feet deeper into the sand and then it rushed back outwards. i was picking up sea shells for my collection. i paused and looked out into the atlantic ocean. This was my favorite place in the world, it's like I can look out into infinity. the warm water goes on and on and the calmness never seems to end.

well, It was summer and taylor & me were making an effort to go to the beach as often as possible to get a nice tan before school started. maybe my peach skin would get a little tan to make me look not so "blah" but more "ahh." i didn't wanna look like a freak my first year in high school. but i never thought that would really be a problem for Taylor, since her blonde hair already looked great with her skin tone, and she was pretty much the gorgeous she could ever get.

i started to walk back over to Taylor and placed my sea shells into my bag and sat on my blue towel. "what'd you want, tay, i was getting shells," i said like she just interrupted my life.

"we came here to chill, tan, and meet cute guys, not to collect shells, you dope!" she said with a smile. "I guess your right, but the whole summer I better get some shell time or i'll really get you when we go back to school," i said. "Oh wahhh," Taylor replied with saracasm. "you know, sometimes your saracasm hurts!" i said giggling. she laughed. but you know, ever since summer started, it's felt like there's something missing, and it wasn't school...

_Joe's Perspective_

i was walking down the shore with nick and kevin when I ran up to nick and picked him up. I tossed him into the water and he landed on his bumm. "what the heck, joe!?" nick screamed and laughed. "Sorry nick, just whenever i look out into the atlantic i always feel the need that it needs some more nick sauce in it..." i explained. "oh whatever," said kevin with a laugh. we continued our walk on the shore collecting shells. Nick wandered deeper into the ocean. "hey guys look at this one," nick held up a huge conch shell. "woah dude lemme see that," i said loudly. the conch shell looked so beautiful in the sun, it sparkled. "Definately keeper!" yelled kevin from the shore. we walked along the beach for about an hour until we got our pillow case full of shells. we were having the need to sleep on shells, that night. we went to the snack shack on the edge of the beach and ordered up a couple of smoothies.  
"you know, i was just thinking the other day, we've been single for a looong time now... and we haven't even given any of the girls a chance at school.. i mean they all liked us, but why didn't we date them?" nick asked joe. "none of them seemed to fit, y'know?" i replied with a sigh. i guess he was right. "yeah i guess, but really joe, your so picky when it comes to girls..." "no, your just too open, I'm the ladies man here," i said with lots of enthusiasm. "whatever." but you know, ever since summer started, it's HAS felt like there's something missing, and it wasn't all the attention from girls...


	2. Chapter 2

I Gotta Find You

**Chapt. 2**

**  
**_Abby's Perspective._

I woke up the next morning real tired. Days at the beach with taylor really wear me out. i got up and I had my sweat pants on and a tight hollister shirt on. i feel the same as yesterday, I knew felt like I was missing something, but i just couldn't find out what. i grabbed "Pride and Prejudice" off my bookshelf and sat on my bed. I open the cover and read the first chapter for the 8th time, but this time was different. i couldn't focus, something was blocking my mind. "Maybe if I eat some cereal and watch some TV my mind will get off this," i said to myself and i got up and walked over to my mirror., I look at myself and scrunched up my long brown wavy beach hair. my blue eyes still looked tired, like I went to sleep real late last night, which i didn't, so I rubbed them. first look at me would be "She looks like a californian." or "She goes to the beach a lot." that's alright, cause i'm pure floridan. I giggled to myself as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
I took the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, my favorite cereal, out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl with some milk. i carried the bowl to the couch, sat down, and turned on the TV. of course, no one was home, since my parents always leave early in the morning to work and i don't have a younger or orlder sibling. Just as I took one bite of my cereal my phone vibrated.  
_hey u up yet? - tay3  
_A text message from Taylor. That's a thing to cheer me up, i smiled and texted back.  
_yeah, made brkfst few secs ago, y? - abbylicious  
_I took a bite of my cereal and waited for her to text back. while i was crunching on the cinnamony squares my phone vibrated.  
_well, ystrdy after beach u seemed pretty down. whats up babe - tay3  
_How did she find out? I mean, i tried to hide it! I guess i didn't do a good enough job. oh well, it's better that this is taylor and not someone else.  
_uhm, hang on, i'll call u - abbylicious  
_I picked up my phone and dialed her number. _Ring, ring ring!  
_"Hey babeee, whats up?" Taylor answered. "you know how you asked me what was wrong?" I asked "Yeah why?" "There's something." so i told her how there's been something bugging me about something being missing, and how I dont know what it is. "Is it boy trouble?" she asked, i could tell she was smiling. "No.. i mean.. i don't know what it is tay." I replied with diappointment. "Well babe, go think about it and call me if you think you know what it is okay?" "Thanks tay, your always there. see ya." I hung up my phone, finished my cereal, and stumbled upstairs to go think about it some more.  
I sat on my bed cross-legged and look at the ceiling. "God, do you know what it is? And if you did, could you clue me in..." I said in prayer. I sat there in hope for about 2 hours, payed attention to my mind and I thought and thought and thought. Nothing ever came. I was falling asleep on my bed when-  
_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret..._ - My phone rang to my American Rejects ringtone and I picked it up. it was taylor. "Hey tay!" I was excited. Something happened, I was getting a little tired of things. "Hey babe, do you wanna go to the park tonight, maybe get your mind off things?" taylor asked. "Sure, that sounds nice right now. how bout i meet you there at 7?" "sure. i'll walk. see you there." click

_Joe's Perspective_

You know, ever since Nick brought the whole "single" situation at the snack shack last night, I've been thinking a whole lot about this whole thing. It has felt like I've been missing out on something. But what could it be? I already get a lot of the things i want, scratch that, MOST of the things i want, and I still feel empty. I don't understand. I got up and put a shirt & some sweats on and walked downstairs to see Nick eating bagels and watching Spongebob on the couch.  
"Hey nick?" "Yeah Joe?" "Have you ever felt like there's been something missing, your whole life, but you don't know what it is, or even a glipse of what it is?" i asked him. he looked at me with a puzzled face. "Well yeah, but I always knew what it was...so i tried to fill the space in ya know?" he replied. "No, I mean I don't even have a clue on what this is and I can't seem to find anything out about it, and it's bugging the shit out of me!" i said, getting a little fusterated. "Joe, maybe you need time to recollect yourself and think." nick said, a bit concerned. "Yeah.. thanks bro, I'll just try to go back to sleep and wake it off." I thanked him. i felt bad for blowing like that, but I hate being stuck on something.  
I walked upstairs back up to my room and sat in my office chair and begain spinning. "What could it be..." i asked myself. "It's not money, no, it's not clothes, things, or locations..." I checked them off one by one in my head. I was getting more fusterated by the moment. "UGHHH!" i screamed and layed on my back on my bed. "Why is it so hard?"  
"Hey joeee?" yelled Kevin. "What?" I replied, talking loud enough for him to hear. i didn't wanna yell. "Wanna go to the park tonight, maybe get your mind off things? Nick told me." he yelled from downstairs, again. "Sure.. I guess."  
So I thought more and more that day until 7 when we were leaving for the park down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

I Gotta Find You

**Chapt. 3**

**  
**_Abby's Perspective._

It was 6:45 and I was getting ready to go to the park. Most people wouldn't get all nice when they go to their local park, but whenever I get out of my house, I always have to look presentable. At least that's what i think. I got up off my bed from my nap and walked over to my mirror. I put my hair up in a ponytail and shook it so it looked natural & wavy. I put on some mascara and a little foundation on my eyelids, put on a tight blue victoria secret polo and a freyed skirt. "Alright I'm ready to go!" i said to myself and walked stepped down the steps in front of my house and started walking down the street. In a few minutes I saw taylor sitting on the park beach as I waved and walked over there.  
"hey abbyyyy!" she said, hugging me. "you feeling a bit better after resting today?" i was silent for a few seconds but then i said "I guess." "well lets have some fun and talk, get yo mind of this woman, lets go on the swings!" I laughed and we ran towards the swings after we took off our flip flops in the grass. "Sooo.. tell me about What Happens In Vegas!" I told her about the movie i seen last weekend and answered all of her questions.

_Joe's Perspective_

"Do I gotta goooo?" i whined. "YES you do Joe for the millionth time, we wanna help you!" said kevin. "Fine." i agreed and we walked out the door. after a few minutes we arrived at the park. it was still light outside, but it will be getting to sunset pretty soon. "Race ya to the swings!" nick challenged me to one of our famous 'races'. "I'll so beat you..." i said starting to run off already. "HEYY. that's not fair!" Nick said chasing after me. Kevin following us with the waterbottle.  
Running out of breath, i was running with my eyes closed to save my energy on my way to the swings. I stopped in front of the empty half of the swings, put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. "Ha! I beat you nick!" I yelled. "You always do.." nick said as he laughed and joined me with his hands on his knees. just looking around the girls on the other end of the swings caught my eye. She was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. She had soft looking long brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and cute lips... wow. I whiped my face and fixed my hair while she was talking to her blonde friend and walked over to them. "Look who decided to swing today!" i said with a smile.  
"We're trying to get her mind off of something!" the blonde said, giggling a little. that was strange and bizarre. That's the same thing nick and kevin wanted to do for me.. I looked over at the girl, she looked like she's real shy. she was looking up towards the sky when she went back and down towards the ground when she came flying forward. I walked closer tot he blonde chick and asked her, "is she shy?" "Nah, not really.." "What's your name?," i asked her. "Taylor. Tay for short," she said with a smile. "nice to meet you I'm joe!" "nice to meet you, joe!" she got up and ran over to go talk to nick and kevin.  
i was thinking. if she wasn't really shy then why is she acting like that? I walked over to her. "Hey," i said. "Hey I'm abby." she said, finally looking up. her eyes were sparkling blue, & her face seemed to light up when she looked at me. "I'm joe. your friend told me you came here to get your mind off something..?" i said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah.. taylors a good friend. she always cares." she said with a little smile. "Well, that's funny," i said with a short laugh, "cause my brothers nick and kevin made me come here to get my mind off something too."

_Abby's Perspective_

"Really? how strange!" I said laughing. that is really weird how his brothers made him go here to get his mind off something too! I mean at the same place, time, everything. "Yeah i know!" he said. "So what did you have to get your mind off of?" i asked, being my curious self. He looked like he was struggling to think of an excuse to cover some real reason, but then he gave up and told me what was really on his mind. "Well, you see ever since schools been let out, I've had this feeling.. a feeling like something missing from my life, all along. and i don't even know what it is and it's really bothering me," he explained, sighing. My eyes widened even more. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He seemed like a pretty cool guy! "Really?!," i said in amazement, "that's my reason too.."

_Joe's Perspective_

"Seriously!" i said, my eyes widening. right when she said "that's my reason too.." my stomach went all wack. I felt something i've never felt before. I can't even explain it, it was so ..nice. i know thats cheesy, but unless you've felt it, you wouldn't know! i smiled. "Well uhm, do you live in this area?" I asked. "Yeah i do actually," she said, hopping off the swings, walking closer to me, "do you?" she asked. "Yeah." i said, getting a little nervous. "I live down one block, the fifth house." i informed her. "For reals? I live in the 6th house, a block down." My heart skiped a beat. This girl lived right next door to me, _the girl next door._ I smiled. "Oh my gosh thats so cool! We can be like bee eff eff evers." i joked. "Hahaha yeah!" she laughed. Her laugh tickled me. "Here's my number, if you wanna hang out sometime," i said, handing her my number. "thanks! I'll definately call you up sometime," she smiled & she glowed. I felt like i was melting. "Alright, well see ya, it's getting late!" i didn't realize how fast time could go by when your talking to a new friend. "Yeah, see ya." she said, walking over to pick up Taylor from Nick and Kevin.

_Abby's Perspective_

"Oh my gosh their amazing!" Taylor said. "Uhm, who?" i asked, laughing. "Nick & Kevin Jonas, silly." she said. I laughed. "I don't know em, I only talked to joe," I smiled. "well you seem a lot happier abby! You got a boyyyyfriendddd," she teased. She can be soooo 5 year oldish, sometime. "Nah tay. Just a friend." i said.


	4. Chapter 4

I Gotta Find You

**Chapt. 4**

**  
**_Abby's Perspective._

It's been a few days and I really haven't done anything. I've just sat at home, reading books, and i'm bored out of my mind. I wish one of my friends would call me up and do something with me. I got up and walked over to my dresser, and pulled out an extremely nice/cute outfit. I put it on and waved my hair out a bit. I put on silver shadow around my eyes, I thought they glowed that way.. i smiled & looked at my self. Sometimes I like to dress up and look cute for fun. I looked over at my phone, and as i was staring at the red light blink, it rang;_ i'll keep you my dirty little..._ I picked up the phone, I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" "Hey abby! it's joe." "How'd you get my number?" i laughed so i didn't sound too demanding. "oh, well your friend Taylor gave it to me when i walked up to her. She told me I might need it?" he said sounding a little confused. "Ah.." i said, confuse was in my voice also. "Well, are you doing anything today? Maybe we can chill at my place?" he asked. "I'm not doing anything, what time should I come over?" i asked. "I dunno, maybe around 4? My parents aren't home, only my ANNOYING BROTHERSSS..." he put emphisis on "annoying brothers" for them to hear. I heard laughter in the background. "Sure, will do. I'll be over in 10." i said, since it was already 2:45. "cool, just knock, I'll let ya in." he said, hanging up. Well, good thing I got all ready, that saved me a bit of time. I looked so cute, i couldn't stand it. I jumped up and down in excitement then walked out the door and a whole 20 steps up joe's sidewalk. _Knock, knock! _The door opened.

_Joe's Perspective_

I heard the knocks at the door and my heart suddenly starting pounding. I could feel the beat pacing up as i walked over to the door and open it. I saw her standing there in a short mini peach pink colored dress and silver makeup on, i was speechless, she was adorable! "Hey abby! come on in..." i said, a little nervous of what she'll think of our house. She walked in and her eyes grew bigger. "Heyyy.. your house is really nice. It's so clean, it feels nice to be in here." she complimented. I was relieved. she sat down on the couch, smoothed out her dress, & looked around the house. I took a seat next to her. "So what do you wanna do?" i asked her. "I don't know, it's your house." she giggled. "True. Wanna go upstairs?" i asked. She nodded and we walked up my stairs and into my room. "This is your room?" I nodded and i sat on my bed. "I like it." she said, sitting next to me. "Wanna play Mall Madness?!" i asked, being silly as always. "Hahah! Sure." she said, and i took out the mall madness game out from underneath my bed. I tried to hide the fact that I liked her, but I don't know why, I've never been shy before. "I call Kara." she said, picking up the blue figure. "i call brad." i said, picking up the yellow figure. We played and had a lot of laughs because of this silly game, and when we were done, she had won. "yesssss." she said. "Haha. It's only because Kara has better taste in clothes and items then Brad." i said, laughing. "Hmmm. Your right. But it was fair!" Before we knew it, It was 9 PM and my parents were about to come home from their special meeting. "Well, I better go, my parents will be home soon," she said. "Yeah, mine too." i said, getting up and taking her downstairs. We walked over to the door. "Thanks so much for inviting me over, I was getting so bored at my house. we should do this more often." she said. "yeah! more often. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" I told her. "Sure." she said with a smile, and walked out the door. I put my back against the wall and slid down until i was sitting, back on the wall. _Will I ever be able to tell her that I like her? _I thought. _She just treats me like I'm a friend. and I can tell she doesn't like me for anything more._ I pouted. I don't find girls like this very often. I guess my job is, to get her to like me before school starts. Or at least have _something_ happen. I can't let those beautiful blue eyes, soft skin, wavy hair, cute body slip right past my fingertips.

_Abby's Perspective_

I unlocked my front door and walked up into my room. I took out my phone and saved Joe's number into my phone. I don't know, but after today, I feel like I like Joe more than just a friend. I mean, I've never felt like this before. I've never really payed attention to guys. I really just do stuff with my friends, you know? I layed on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but to think of joe, then smile. Just thinking about those big brown eyes, and that hair, and his amazing personality... I won't ever forget it. i rolled over to my side. But he only thinks of me as a friend, I can tell. I mean he played Mall Madness with me! That's what friends do, right? A boyfriend wouldn't do that. I sighed. I wish he liked me for more than I was. I layed there and thought about Joe until i fell asleep.


End file.
